


Wrong Place, Right Time.

by dcharmaine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, avoid if you must, the oc is kind of a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr (with a twist): My neighbor’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Right Time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkestSunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestSunrise/gifts).



I was at my apartment, on yet another date with Nate Paulson. It was going great! An hour into it, I retreated to the kitchen to get more wine. When I got back to the living room, I filled his glass halfway and I filled mine to the top. Go big or go home, right? Well, technically I was home. So I had nowhere to go but down! Sitting next to him, I could feel the vibe of the room change. I couldn’t explain it, but I was almost positive that something weird was going to happen between us.

“So I was thinking,” Nate paused and took a sip of wine. “This has been going pretty well. Don’t you think?” He set his glass down, replacing it with my hand. He grinned as his blue eyes held my green ones.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Better than I expected.” Nate and I met after he broke off an engagement and I had already sworn off real relationships. We were each other’s rebounds. Our only purpose together was to help move along the process of getting over a serious relationship. I liked our arrangement. There were no strings attached, just harmless fun.

“Well, why don’t we…” Oh no. “Let’s make this more permanent.”

“Oh, wow.” I took a much needed mouthful of my own drink. Feelings were involved now. Feelings were not part of the deal! Ugh, nice going Lydia! You’re too appealing for your own good. Honestly, I couldn’t blame Nate for wanting more. I just needed less. The right words never seemed to come along.

“Yeah! I’m excited too.” Nate smiled as I put my glass down on the small table next to me. “Now that we’re exclusive, I think it’s only fair—“

“Stop.” I blurted out slightly louder than I intended. “Nate, what is this?” He watched, frazzled, as I shook my head. “This wasn’t part of the plan. We were just casually dating! Barely more than friends with benefits.” Both of us could hear the panic in my voice.

“Plans change. Ours certainly has.” Nate’s eyes became more focused. He probably looked at people the same way when defending clients. It probably intimidated most people, swaying their decisions to whichever option Nate favored. That would never work with me though. He didn’t have that pull over me. Nobody ever would. “Drink your wine, darling. You seem tense.”

That was when I heard it. Fumbling at the front door caused us to stop in the middle of our discussion. “Hey, open up!” A man’s voice called from the outside. He knocked on the door again, and as the clicking of my high heels against the hard floor got closer to the door, he spoke again. “This isn’t a good time! You can have your fun later, but I really need to get inside.” Not a good time? This was the perfect time! My hand reached the doorknob and I flung the door open.

The man looked at me with uncertainty plastered all over his face, and then his unfamiliar eyes searched for something behind me. My right eyebrow raising into the air didn’t drive him away. It wasn’t until he noticed my blue dress and heels and Nate on my couch and a bottle of wine in front of him that the man realized that he was in the wrong place. “You’re not—“ he  started to speak just as an idea came to mind.

“Don’t finish that sentence,” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “You got a name?” I looked behind me at Nate.

“Jordan?” He whispered back, curious as to why we were whispering.

“Jordan!” I hugged him, my voice now loud enough to reach Nate. Before I could think about the potential consequences of my actions, I pulled the handsome stranger into my apartment towards the living room where Nate was watching us from. “You’re early. I’m sorry. Nate was just leaving.”

Jordan remained quiet and confused, so I faced him again and whispered. “Please play along. Follow my lead?” He nodded.

“Nate?” Jordan spoke, wrapping his arm around my waist. “What’s he doing here so late?” It was only 9 pm, so it wasn’t that late. But for a complete stranger, I supposed he was doing better than he could’ve been pretending.

“We’re on a date.” Nate stood to his feet. “I’m sorry, who are you?” Nate’s eyes filled with something I didn’t recognize. Possession, maybe. He crossed his arms, staring right into Jordan.

“Babe, I was just telling him the bad news.” I sighed. “He doesn’t want to believe it’s really over.” Clarity finally washed over Jordan. His thumb caressing my side, as if to offer some comfort I didn’t actually need. All I needed was for Nate to just get out of my apartment.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Jordan kissed my forehead and immediately tensed. I knew what he was thinking. He thought he overstepped his boundaries. I held onto him, hoping he’d understand that he played his role as the new boyfriend as I might have. “She’s obviously told you about us already. I hope you can be happy for us.” Okay, now I was lost there. It was pretty blatant I didn’t think this through for a second.

“Lydia,” Nate laughed. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to make me jealous. Almost had me going, I must admit. But we both know that was a lie.” He nodded his approval of what he thought my motive was. “Jealous sex is the best sex. Go get rid of the Hollister boy toy and we can get to it.”

Jordan was about to speak up, but I started before he could. “Okay, I’m sorry. Enough of this.” I’d felt his grip on me tighten. It wasn’t hard and didn’t hurt, but it certainly wasn’t loosely cupping my waist in his hand anymore. He pulled me into him. “I don’t need this charade in order to effectively break up with you.” I stepped forward, leaving Jordan behind me. “Get the hell out of my apartment.”

“Darling,” Nate cooed. “You’re just tired. Here, sit down. I’m going to take good care of you.” He reached for my hand.

“Don’t patronize me.” I snatched my hand away from him. “I’m the one person you can’t manipulate.”

“You’re going to regret letting me walk out of that door, Lydia.” His voice was suddenly as cold as I always knew it could be. “Now grow up. I’m not leaving until I finish my wine.” Grow up? He was only two years older than me.

“I’m getting fed up with your personality, Nate.” I reached out to the table that held our drinks, and grabbed both mine and his. He held his hand out, waiting for me to serve him his wine. The smug look on his face just irked my nerves. Then he winked at me. It took everything in me not to waste this beautiful red wine.

“My hand is here, doll face.” Nate sarcastically moved his hand in front of me. My eyes drifted down to the wine again, and finally I had the chance to do the one thing I’ve never done but always wanted to. With one swift motion, I splashed his glass of wine in his face. The sound of chuckling behind me brought a smile to my face. “There, you’re finished.”

“You bitch.” Nate wiped his face. The chuckling stopped and Jordan was next to me half a second later. Being next to him felt…good. Safe. It was precisely where I was meant to be in that moment. “You shouldn’t have done that.” I threw my own wine in his face as well.

Nate was angry, but I wasn’t scared. Instead, I walked off toward the kitchen. “I’m going to get a glass for my new friend here. I expect you to be gone when I get back.”

Five seconds. I disappeared for five seconds and already heard a commotion out in the living room. I deposited the empty glasses into the sink and then grabbed two clean ones for myself and for Jordan. My pace didn’t speed. I took my time walking back to where I left the guys. Surely I was not missing anything. The scenario was already playing in my head. Nate was so angry about losing me that he decided to take it out on Jordan, the innocent party in all of this.

Turning the corner, I could see Nate’s hands held up in fists as he tried to provoke Jordan to hit him. I stopped walking. Jordan stood still, his arms crossed and face calm. “Come on!” Nate yelled in his face. “Fight me like a man.” Jordan laughed and Nate swung his right fist out. Jordan dodged Nate’s hand, bending backward. His other hand extended toward Jordan’s face, and Jordan caught it in his hand before Nate’s arm could stretch far enough to hit him.

“Here’s how this is going to go.” Refusing to drop Nate’s hand, Jordan twisted his arm behind his back and pushed Nate face-down over my black and white leather couch. “You’re going to walk out of here and never come back. Lydia doesn’t want you here.” Nate screamed in pain as Jordan applied more pressure to the arm. “Do we understand each other? Move on.” Nate anxiously nodded his head, so Jordan released him.

Nate turned to face Jordan. “I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m going straight to the cops.” He searched Jordan’s face for something. Anything. Probably looking for some indication of fear on Jordan’s behalf.

“You found him.” Jordan pulled something from the inside of his shirt, flashing it at Nate. Stepping closer, I saw it was a badge which had been hanging around his neck. “Congrats.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nothing was going Nate’s way. He stormed off and slammed my door shut when he finally left the confines of my apartment.

“My hero,” I joked as I poured each of us a fresh glass of wine and say on the couch. “Have a drink with me?”

“It won’t end up in my face, will it?” He smiled down at me as he took his seat next to me.

“Only if you deserve it.” There was a glimmer of playfulness in my voice. I sipped my drink, glancing up at him. Jordan was still smiling at me.

“Why?” I didn’t know what he was referring to. “Why were you with him?”

“I don’t know.” I thought about it. There was actually no reason I could think of. He was never exactly a nice guy. “I guess he was just sort of there.” Jordan savored his taste of wine. “My turn. Why’d you get so protective of me back there?”

“Oh, I don’t know either.” He chuckled to himself.

“Come on. We both know that’s not true!” There was no way he was leaving my place if I didn’t get a believable story. “Give me something.”

“Okay,” he set his glass down. “You seem like you’re going to be important to me at some point. Maybe I don’t know you now, but I will. And I wanted to start this, whatever ‘this’ is, off right by standing up for the person I care about. I needed to.” Now that, I believed. “Is this the part where you run for the hills, or was that okay?” Didn’t he know it would take a lot more than that to scare me off?

“No,” I smiled. “You’re just different from what I’m used to.” I bit my lip. “I won’t run if you don’t.” What was I saying? Even I didn’t know what I was referring to anymore.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jordan’s smile slowly faded until it turned into a groan. “Except maybe to check in with my brother. I completely forgot I was supposed to be there an hour ago. Sorry.” He forced himself up to his feet. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Tanner Parrish actually lives, would you?”

“Three doors to the right. 308” I shook my head at him, and as he made his way to the door I accompanied him. “I’m pretty sure this was his brilliant idea. Tanner’s always hated Nate. He must’ve given you the wrong apartment number on purpose.”

“Sounds like him.” Jordan laughed. “I’ll be back, promise. As soon as I can get away from Tanner.”


End file.
